The purpose of this study is to conduct a multicenter, randomized clinical trial comparing the efficacy & effectiveness of inpatient versus outpatient treatment of Pelvic Inflamatory Disease (PID). PID affects women in the U.S. in epidemic proportions. The cost of acute treatment has been estimated between 700 million and 2 billion annually. In order to devise rational recommendations regarding the intensiveness of treatment of PID, the efficacy of outpatient antimicrobial therapy must be compared to inpatient therapy.